Fashion school
by Kelly Pearl
Summary: Amber goes to fashion school and meets a VERY familiar face. Follow her journey as she makes friends and dresses.
1. Chapter 1

Amber's POV

.

I can't believe I am going to fashion school.

It used to be my biggest dream but now I want to stay at Anubis.

I miss my old friends.

Who is going to get Peddie back together?

This is terrible.

I need to get started on ideas so I am not behind.

Should I do that bracelet based theme I wanted do?

Or maybe something based on Patricia's style.

But in bright colours!

Yeah!

That would be so cute.

The fashion school is in Hollywood.

We are about to land.

….

When I arrived in Hollywood it was really sunny.

I put on my Vaterny Vatuli sunglasses.

As I walked up to the school, I suddenly felt nervous.

The school was giant and looked modern.

The main building is white with giant windows.

There was a giant gate out the front with a pin.

I got out the welcome pack and it said the pin was 1234.

I put 1234 into the gate and it opened slowly.

As I got closer to the main building I felt even worse.

Beautiful girls wearing adorable mini-dresses walked around, talking to guys in posh suits.

There was a giant sign saying, "New Students."

I walked up to it, there was a cheerful lady sitting behind it, smiling at me.

"Hello dear, what's your name?" she asked.

"Amber Millington," I replied.

"Wow, what a great name for a fashion designer, how did you come up with it?" she asked.

"It's my real name," I shrugged.

"You must be a born designer, anyway, you will be staying in Tyra Banks house," she smiled.

All the houses are named after models and designers.

"Miss Valentina will show you to the house," she smiled and pointed at a brunette frowning at a couple a few meters away.

"Hey," she muttered.

I followed her to the house.

"I am Amber," I said, smiling at her.

"I am Kezia," she replied, still frowning.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No! My ex-boyfriend Max is dating my best friend, Elise," she cried.

"I am guessing you still like him," I frowned.

"Yeah, I love him, but he doesn't like me back so it doesn't matter," she sighed.

We kept walking towards the house.

It was made completely of pale beech.

We came and Kezia opened the door.

"Guys there is a new English girl," she shouted.

"Great another English snob, one is enough," a girl with bright blonde hair snapped.

"Shut up Elise," Kezia hissed.

Oh that's Elise, personally I think she sounds truly horrid, stealing her boyfriend.

"Ambs?" a voice asked.

I turned to see Mick, grinning like a loon at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber's POV

.

Mick!

"Mick!" I half shouted.

Why is he here.

"You two know each other?" Elise said, flicking her blonde hair.

"Yes, we went to the same boarding school," Mick smiled.

"I thought you went to that sporty place!" I gushed.

"No, I made that up to stop Jerome and Alfie teasing me," he scoffed.

"Your ashamed of this place?" Elise challenged.

I already hate Elise.

Mick rolled his eyes.

A pretty girl with ginger hair skipped down the stairs.

"Hello, your Amber aren't you," she sighed, her voice reminded me of Willows.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"She is a stalkery freak, she thinks she is magic or something dumb like that," Elise explained coldly.

"I am, one day Elise, you will understand," she floated towards me.

She put her nose to my hair and exhaled deeply.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Finding your scent incase you ever get lost," the girl laughed.

"Thanks for that Daisy, why don't you go and find Harry?" Kezia smiled softly at her.

"Who is Harry?" I asked.

"Daisy's twin brother, he is really nice and kind and considerate," Kezia blushed slightly.

"Kezia is madly in love with him, that's why I don't get why she is so upset about Max and I," Elise smiled innocently.

At that point three boys made there way in from the kitchen.

The kitchen.

Food.

Alfie.

Everything reminds me of home.

"Hi, I am Harry," the middle one said.

They all had brown hair.

Harry had startling blue eyes.

"I am Max," the one to the left said, he had cold, grey eyes and wore an unfriendly smirk.

"I am Jack," the last one said, he had kind brown eyes, just like Alfie.

Shut up brain!

"I am Amber," I smiled at them.

"Your English!" Max pointed out dumbly.

"Duh," Mick muttered.

"What was that Cambell?" Max asked, glaring at Mick.

"Nothing," Mick answered.

"Anyway Amber, what's your favourite design?" he asked.

"I like girly stuff, feathers, lace, pink.," I admitted.

Mick snorted.

"What was that Cambell?" Max demanded.

"Nothing," Mick repeated.

Why are those two acting like that?

It is almost like Max is the king and Mick is just a servant.

"Where is Louise and Jean?" Kezia asked.

"They are in Jean's office," Jack said quietly.

"They are the heads of house. You should go and tell them you have arrived, do you want me to come with you?" Kezia smiled.

"Yes please," I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Amber's POV

.

We went up the glass staircase and at the top there was a wooden door.

Kezia knocked.

A kind looking lady with mousey hair and bright blue eyes opened the door.

"Kezia!" she smiled, hugging her.

"That's enough Louise, let me see the new girl," a man snapped, he had a French accent and was wearing eye liner and smelt of cigarets.

"Hello darling, hmmm your outfits okay, change the spotty jacket for a stripy one," he sighed.

"Don't listen to him darling, you look positively chic," Louise smiled.

She reminds me of Trudy, but more fashionable.

"Ah, Louise, I think I know a bit more about fashion than you do," he argued.

Louise bustled us out of the office.

"In this house with have four rooms, two in each room, you will be sharing with Elise," Louise explained, great, I have to share a room with Elise!

I followed her to a glass door, the wooden blinds were pulled closed so you couldn't see in.

Louise knocked.

"Come in," Elise called sweetly.

Louise opened the door.

Elise ran up and hugged Louise.

"Hello Amber, come in, which bed do you want? Oh I am just SO excited to be sharing with you," Elise gushed.

Wait what?

Is this a different Elise?

"Um okay," I smiled, sitting down on the nearest bed.

Louise smiled and left the room, Kezia on her heels.

"Get of that bed!" Elise snapped.

I jumped up.

'That's my bed and this is MY room, you can sleep in the bath, I need a spare bed to put my make up on, we don't get much storage space!"

She grabbed my suit case and threw it into the bathroom.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked, half crying.

"Showing you your not wanted!" Elise shrieked.

The door opened and Max stood there smirking.

"Aw, come on Elise, she is very cute," Max smirked.

Gosh, he is such an idiot.

Elise screamed and ran downstairs.

Kezia came up behind Max and asked, "Do you want to swap rooms?"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yes please," I admitted.

She went to get her stuff and I grabbed mine.

Max walked away.

Max's smirk reminds me of Jerome.

Elise reminds me of a meaner Patricia.

Jack reminds me of Fabian.

Kezia reminds me of Nina.

Daisy reminds me of Willow.

Harry reminds me of Alfie.

Everything reminds me of Anubis.

I want to go back.

I want to go home….


	4. Chapter 4

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME INAPPROPRIATE REFERENCE!

Amber's POV

.

When I went to bed that night I had a dream where Patricia and Elise were fighting over who was meaner.

"Are you up yet?" Elise snapped.

"Yeah," I muttered yawning.

I put on my uniform, it was totally chic.

The uniform consists of a gorgeous pink blouse over a tiny, black mini skirt with knee high white socks with tiny owe on them.

When I walked down the stairs breakfast was being served.

"Each morning for breakfast Louise makes fruit salad and cheese of toast," Mick explained.

"But what do people like Alfie do?" I asked.

"They don't go to fashion school," Mick pointed out.

I picked up some fruit salad.

It was really tasty.

"We have the same five lessons everyday, Modelling, Modern Design, Costume Design, Judging and then General Studies," Kezia explained.

"What's General studies?" I asked.

"Maths, English, Science, History and Geography," she smiled.

"Oh," I nodded.

"Also on Friday instead of Judging and General studies we have Dieting an P.E.," Mick added.

"Let's go to Modelling," Jack smiled.

I followed them through various corridors until we came to a giant, glass door.

"Hello class, today we are going to do improv," she said.

We have all classes in our houses so I had no new names to learn.

"I am going to give you each a book title, girls, boys you are going to have a simple word," she snapped.

"Elise, it's okay, I am wearing really big knickers, Kezia, Knocked out by my nunga nunga's, Amber, Lurve is a many trousered thing and Daisy, Stop in the name of Pants!" she snapped.

"We get props from the prop box and use them to pretend to be on the cover of the book," Kezia explained.

"And if we are good enough, we get put on the books, but it has only happened once in this class, Elise is on the cover of Marshmellow Skye and Summer's dream, they are by Cathy Cassidy from the chocolate box girls series!" Daisy giggled.

"It's not that bigger deal, one of the producers said I was gorgeous and would be a star," Elise bragged.

"What can I do for Love is a many trousered thing?" I asked Kezia.

"I don't know, I have to do knocked out by my Nunga Nunga's!" Kezia exclaimed.

In the prop box (it was more of a shed) I found clown pants, if I wore them I would look like I had about five pairs of trousers on.

I pulled them on quickly.

I heard some snickering behind me.

"Oh look it's a clown!" Elise shouted.

Daisy giggled while Kezia rolled her eyes at Elise.

Elise was holding a pair of knickers


End file.
